Golden Sun Hearts and Minds
by Princess-of-Fire-and-Ice-44
Summary: We all know the game, but what about in the second game? what was Issac's group up to before Jupiter Lighthouse? If ya wanna know click here! lol pairings - miaxgaret issacxjenna shebaxfelix, plz review
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone this is a fanfic i've been working on for a while, but i'm still not sure how gd it is so i would love your comments. I dont mind critisism, but plz leave your name so i can discuss it with you and work on my faults. Hope people like it. This is my GS fanfic from Issac's group's point of view just before they get to Jupiter Lighthouse. Hope you like it even if you disagree with my pairings. I think i have fixed all spelling mistakes but plz let me know as i am not that gd at this. Oh and live off reviews so plz feed me reviews or i will die and you will never see the end of my story lol :).

Disclamer:

Me: do i have to do this

Issac: Yes otherwise people will think you made the game

Me: That doesn't sound bad? I want to own the game.

Mia:But that would be lying!

Ivan: And you might get sued.

Me: *sigh* Fine, I do not own any of the characters only the ideas are mine

Garet: Hurry up on with the Story!

Golden Sun - Hearts and Minds

He had been thinking about it all night. He didn't know what to do as he let his mind wander whilst he gazed up into the night sky. Usually he would have been thinking of Jenna when he did this but now. Now something was different. He knew Jenna had never really liked him like that, and who could blame her. Issac was probably the better choice compare to him, but that had never stopped him from trying.

However now things were different. All Garet could think about was Mia. He hadn't really thought of her as more than a friend until recently. When he first saw her he thought she was pretty but had thought no more of it as he was too occupied with saving Jenna. But lately he'd been noticing her more. Sometimes he's eyes might accidently wander to where she was standing before he even noticed. 'What should i do?' he wondered.

He didn't even know how she felt about him. Garet let out a long sigh, a sure sign that you're in love. Just as he did this a voice from behind him spoke,

"Garet! What are you doing up here this late at night?"

Garet froze. He recognized that soft, angelic voice. And sure enough when he turned around he saw her. She was standing there, her white silk gown covering her body and her long blue hair swaying in the slight sea breeze.

Garet looked at Mia and then quickly looked away as he turned red. "Umm I had something on my mind and I couldn't sleep. What about you? What are you doing up on the deck?"

The ship was resting off the shores of Atteka as the group prepared to face Felix the next day. This is the main reason for Garet's worries, would he still feel the same about Mia when he saw Jenna or was he just trying to replace her while she was gone.

However seeing Mia standing there threw away all of his doubts in an instant. Of course he loved her. How could he not? She was so kind and gentle and beautiful. He only had eyes for her.

Mia looked down her face turning red as well. She too had realized her feelings much sooner than Garet had noticed his. However she knew better than to say anything, she knew that he liked Jenna and would never look twice at her.

"I couldn't sleep either. I guess I'm just nervous about climbing Jupiter Lighthouse tomorrow." She replied. This was completely untrue however. Mia had also been thinking about her love life and had come to look at the ocean to make her feel better.

Mia walked towards the edge of the boat where Garet was standing and stood next to him.

Garet was getting more nervous with each passing second, although they seemed to him to be much longer than seconds.

Should he tell her? Now was the perfect time. They were all alone, he could tell her now. But he was worried. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she liked Issac too? Would he have to spend the rest of his life in his shadow? Would Mia still want to be friends if she felt differently?

Garet decided then that if he kept questioning himself he would never amount to anything! But now he had the problem of telling her.

Mia was looking up at the sky staring at the stars. Garet swallowed hard as he looked at her. He needed all of his courage just to speak to her. But it was Mia who spoke first.

"It's a beautiful night" she said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah it is." Garet quickly responded nervously. "It's hard to believe that we'll be going into battle tomorrow"

"I know" Mia sighed "We might end up fighting Felix. But is that what you want?" she asked.

Garet stared at her trying to understand her, but of course it's always hard for any guy to understand what a girl's feeling, so he just asked her instead.

"What do you mean Mia?"

Mia looked down at the water below, her hair fell across her face so she tucked it behind her ear as she said, "Well Felix is Jenna's brother isn't he? Won't it be hard for you to fight him if it means hurting, or worse, fighting Jenna as well?"

Garet replied slowly, to make sure she could read the sub-text in his voice, "Well yeah, Jenna's my friend and I don't want to hurt her but it will probably be harder on Issac. He's the one who loves her."

Mia looked at him. She was trying to be sure that she had understood him. 'Friend, but doesn't he love her? Is he just denying it or does he really not like her anymore?' So she decided to be courageous and ask him.

"What about you though?" She asked "Don't you love Jenna too?"

What should he do should he tell her? He couldn't stop now though. He had chosen to tell her, he couldn't just give up.

"I thought I did but now I'm not so sure. I think..." He paused. Now was the time. He had to tell her. "I...I love you Mia!" He looked away as his face turn even more bright red. He heard Mia gasp but he couldn't bear to look. What if it had all been in vain? What would he do?

Mia was shocked! Was she dreaming? Did Garet just say that? 'He loves me' She thought 'It's too good to be true! I have to tell him how I feel now.'

Mia put her hand on the side of his face. He looked up at her in disbelieve. She moved closer to him and whispered "I love you too Garet."

And before either of them knew it they were kissing under the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Garet woke up the happiest he had ever been (even better then when he woke up on Easter or Pancake Day). He got up and changed into his clothes then went onto the deck smiling.

Issac was at the tiller steering the boat around Atteka. Whilst Ivan was up on the mast looking for a way to the Lighthouse with his Jupitervision. You see not only could they see the future they could see things in the present much clearer than anything else, (basically he could see stuff that was really, really far away).

Mia was at the back of boat using her water psynergy to push the water past to speed up the boat. Now usually Garet would do what he wanted until he took over the steering from Issac. So he either ate, lay down or trained.

However this time he went over to Mia at the back of the boat and started taking to her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Naturally shocking Issac and Ivan as they had never know them to talk to each other very much. Also it was very weird for Garet to be talking to Mia rather than eating or training.

So when the time came for Garet to steer Issac started to question him on it.

"So when did you and Mia get so close?" He asked Garet.

Garet went slightly red at this. However he didn't tell Issac the reason why as he and Mia had wanted to keep it a secret. So instead he said

"I just realised I didn't know her very well and so I decided to try to get to know her better. That's all"

Issac didn't believe a word of it but instead of worrying about it he went up to see Ivan.

"So any new news?" Issac asked Ivan on the top of the mast as he looked around at the view.

"You mean apart from Mia and Garet having a conversation" Ivan joked.

"Yes apart from that." Issac replied.

"Well I can see the Lighthouse, it's right over there" He pointed. Issac followed his view but couldn't see as much as Ivan could. "However the problem is getting there." Ivan remarked. "I can see a beach a bit further along from the Lighthouse but the only way there is up a river." Ivan continued.

"What's the problem then?" Issac asked.

"Well the river has a lot of turnings and rocks so if we go the wrong way we may end up at the bottom of the river." Ivan answered

"Oh." said Issac, but then with some optimism "Well it's the only way in we've got so we'll have to risk it. I'm sure we'll be fine!"

"If you say so" Ivan hoped "The beach is just coming up on the left."

Issac went down the mast to tell Garet but was stopped by Mia.

"Issac wait i have a question" Mia called before he could go to the front with Garet.

"What is it Mia? If it's what Garet's favourite food is I think i can help out." Issac joked

Mia went slightly red, but didn't mention that she already knew this. Instead she tried to hide her embarrassment by acting calm.

"No. I was wondering if I should slow down the boat if the way ahead is dangerous?" She asked.

"Oh, err no I think it should be fine. Besides we need to hurry up and stop Felix before he lights the beacon." Issac answered.

But this wasn't such a good idea as he would soon realise. It was for the obvious reason though, which I will now explain. It happened like this:

"Where's the beach Ivan?"  
"Just on the left here,"  
"Got it!"  
"Now where Ivan"  
"Take another left"  
"There! Now let me guess another left?"  
"Right"  
"Oh ops right it is then"  
"No! turn left"  
"But you said right"  
"No! I meant that you were correct and that you should turn left!"  
"Huh?"  
"Just turn the boat Garet!"  
"I can't the rivers too small"  
"Mia slow down the boat so we can figure out what to do!"  
"Hurry I can see some rocks! Mia slow down!"  
"I'm trying!"  
"Look out!"  
"Ivan!"  
"Issac!"  
"Garet!"  
"MOMMY! I mean MIA!"  
CRASH!

"Why didn't I see this coming?" asked Ivan to no-one in-particular as the group came onto shore.

"Don't worry at least no-one's hurt too badly" Mia told him.

Mia and Issac made short work of healing themselves and then help the others. Issac went to heal Ivan whilst Mia went over to Garet and cast ply well. Garet stirred and looked up at her.

"You're not hurt are you Mia?" He asked her.

Mia shook her head tears coming out of eyes.

"I'm fine." she replied

"Then why are you crying?" Garet asked as he sat up, "I will never understand women I swear!"

Mia laughed at him and then hugged him tightly, still crying.

"I'm crying because I was worried about you, idiot. What would I do if you left me?" she told him.

"I'm sorry Mia" Garet said finally realising it was because she cared that she was crying, "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Uh yes we are!" said an eavesdropping Issac. "We need to get to the Lighthouse on foot now! So let's go" And he walked off with Ivan leaving a very red Mia and Garet to follow.


End file.
